


Like You Mean It

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: A Magical Rainbow:  A Collection of All My Rare Pair Romance Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hermione can handle herself, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ron crossed Hermione and regretted it, Sirius Black Lives, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Hermione Granger is all grown up, and Sirius takes notice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN****: Written for 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing is Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. It is AU after the Final Battle. Sirius survived. Rating is for innuendo and implied lemons. Prompt for this drabble was “mint green.”**

Harry Potter knew how to celebrate his nineteenth birthday in style. In the ritziest portion of England’s wizarding entertainment district, he’d rented out a club and invited everyone who could be talked into accepting an invitation.

Harry lounged at a table overlooking the dance floor, his fiancée Ginny on one side and his godfather Sirius on the other. Still a bachelor, Sirius sipped his whiskey and let his eyes prowl over the female occupants of the dance floor. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and he sat up.

“Hey, Cub, who’s that woman who just walked in with Pansy Parkinson? The woman in that killer mint green dress?” 

Harry glanced down. “Sirius, don’t you recognize her? That’s Hermione!” He smirked at him. “She’s grown up a lot, hasn’t she?”

Sirius swallowed audibly. “Merlin, she has. Who would have thought that she would grow up to look like that?”

Harry frowned. “I’m warning you now, Sirius. She’s like a sister to me. If you hurt her or break her heart in any way…”

Sirius chuckled. “I know the drill, Cub. And if I do, I’ll deserve it.” Then it was his turn to frown. “But what in Merlin’s name is she doing hanging around Parkinson? There’s much better company available than that Death Eater riffraff.”

Harry shook his head and sighed. “Sirius, I love you. But you’ve got to get over the war already! Besides, Pansy wanted to expand her clothing design business into the muggle world. Hermione knew how to do it. They’re raking in gold like it’s going out of fashion.”

Sirius smirked. “So that little number in the mint green dress actually has a head for business? I never would have thought.”

Harry laughed. “Why don’t you go talk to her, Sirius? Just be warned, Hermione may have grown curves, but she’s not lost any of her brains. If you try anything she doesn’t want, she’ll hex you where the sun doesn’t shine.”

“Are you so sure of that?” Sirius asked lightly.

Harry smirked. “Ask Ron. He knows exactly what she’s capable of.”

Sirius smiled slyly. “Sounds like my kind of woman.” 


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: Written for 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing is Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. It is AU after the Final Battle. Sirius survived. Rating is for innuendo and implied lemons. Prompt for this drabble was “kiss.”**

Sirius worked his way across the dance floor, admiring the many lovely ladies in passing but with eyes for only one. A mint green siren, Hermione danced with Pansy like she’d never danced with Ginny, fully abandoned to the music and as wild and wicked as one of the fey. Sirius decided he could tolerate Pansy if she drew this kind of spirit from Hermione.

He winked at Pansy who rolled her eyes and shifted back into her finance Draco’s arms as Sirius slid his arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her against him. But before he could take things further, she twisted around, grabbed two fistfuls of his black curls, yanked his head down to hers, and kissed him.

Sirius actually froze for a second, overcome by surprise, before leaning in and claiming her mouth even more thoroughly than she’d claimed his. When she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip.

“No, I don’t think so, Hermione. You’re going to deliver on what you promised.”

She smirked against his lips. “I didn’t promise you anything, but I do promise you a hex if you don’t let me go.”

He smirked back. “Make me.”

Suddenly, she slipped from his hold, a mild, wandless hex working on him only because he was too caught up in lust to think. She giggled. 

Pansy and Draco watched, trying unsuccessfully to hide their own amusement as Sirius stalked toward Hermione.

“You would do well, Hermione, not to interrupt me when I’m kissing you.”

She tossed her hair, wand in hand. “If we’re kissing, Sirius, it will be by my rules, not yours.”

Sirius laughed. “Oh really, little girl? And what makes you think I’ll play by your rules?”

“You will,” she answered. “You will because I’ve been hanging around far too many Slytherins lately.” Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at Pansy and Draco. “I’ve picked up a thing or two.”

“Prove it,” Sirius challenged. The stinging hex caught him unaware and gave Hermione enough time to run, nearly disappearing into the crowd before Sirius could catch her. He chased her across the dance floor, out of the party room, and into the hallway where everyone had arrived. 

Pinning her against the wall, Sirius kissed her hard. She bit his lip, and he growled. Then she was kissing him back, lithe body twining around his own as she apparated them both out.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: Written for 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing is Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. It is AU after the Final Battle. Sirius survived. Rating is for innuendo and implied lemons. Prompt for this drabble was “lace.”**

They were still kissing as they arrived in the bedroom of Hermione’s flat. Sirius shoved her up against the wall, or tried to, but she wiggled away as she’d done before. He stalked forward as she slithered backward, finally leaning back to stretch out on the bed. He would have expected the bed to be dressed in something utilitarian, like the Hermione he remembered. The white silk lace bedspread was anything but utilitarian, and Hermione glowed against it in her mint green dress.

Sirius stopped at the foot of the bed. “Last chance to back out, little girl. Otherwise, you’re getting what you want.”

Hermione kicked off one shoe then the other. “I’ll get what I want…and it will be on my terms.”

Sirius laughed. “Can you deliver on that promise?”

Hermione reached for the hem of her dress. “Would you like to find out?”

Sirius had bedded more women than he could readily recall, but he most certainly could not recall a sexier moment than this one, as Harry’s bookish sidekick proved that she was anything but an innocent virgin. 

Sirius found himself holding the mint green dress as Hermione pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. The dress fell unnoticed to the floor as he stared at Hermione. Two delicate scraps of mint green lace remained, mint green lace against her skin. 

She glowed.

He smiled, extended his hands, and let her slip his fingers under the edges of the lace. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: Written for 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing is Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. It is AU after the Final Battle. Sirius survived. Rating is for innuendo and implied lemons. Prompt for this drabble was “relief.”**

Sirius knew a thing or two about how to deal with the morning after. Regardless of whether the night had been pleasurable, he always stayed long enough to make sure his lady friend was well before leaving. 

When Hermione woke that morning, Sirius watched her brown eyes fill with relief when she realized that she was still wrapped in his arms. He smiled, running a hand gently through her tousled hair.

“Good morning to you, Hermione,” Sirius said.

“Good morning to you too, Sirius.” She smiled around her wild bed head of bushy hair. “You stayed.”

Sirius smiled lopsidedly. “Does that surprise you?”

She turned toward him, shoving the lace bedcovers to the floor atop the mint green dress and lace underthings that she had shed last night. 

“I suppose it does. I had always expected that you would be like Ron, a typical playboy. When we were together, he never stayed the night. I always woke up to an empty bed.” She frowned as she played with Sirius’s curls.

Sirius sighed. “I’d be the first to admit to being a playboy, Hermione, but I do have a standard of decency that he obviously lacks.” He watched her closely. “Did you like it when he did that?”

Hermione sighed. “Not a bit. It made me feel like a whore. I half-expected to find that he’d left money to pay me for my services.” She chuckled wryly. “Then again, it was Ron. If I had been bought company, he probably would have skipped out without paying.”

Sirius tightened his arms around Hermione. “I would never treat you like that. I am not nearly the best of wizards, but I know how to treat a woman.” He smirked. “And you have a very strong protector in my godson. He threatened me with grievous bodily harm if I hurt you in any way.”

She laughed. “I must say that I’m relieved to know that he cares so much for me even if Ron does not.” She sobered quickly. “And I’m relieved that you care enough about me not to leave me feeling used.”

Sirius considered his next words carefully. “I care about you a great deal more than that, Hermione.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: Written for 5 Drabbles Competition. Pairing is Sirius Black/Hermione Granger. It is AU after the Final Battle. Sirius survived. Rating is for innuendo and implied lemons. Prompt for this drabble was “Say it like you mean it.”**

Sirius watched the expression on Hermione’s face go from relief to curiosity and a guarded sort of hope.

“Speak plainly, Sirius. What do you mean? Ron loved to play games with me and string me along. I’m tired of them.” She sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms.

Sirius took a careful breath. “I care about you, Hermione.”

Hermione scoffed. “Ron used that one on me too many times. Try again. Say it like you mean it.”

Sirius realized in that moment what he was getting into. Hermione wanted something more than just a one-night stand. But did he? He looked into her chocolate brown eyes searchingly and remembered just how intelligent she was and just how well she’d fought during the war. He remembered just how strong she’d been when they all went to Australia with her to bury her parents. He remembered just how passionate she’d been last night.

Sirius had lived the playboy life to the hilt. But Merlin, he had responsibilities now, to Harry, to Teddy Lupin, and to the House of Black! Maybe it was time to settle down. Or maybe, it was at least time to try.

“I care about you, Hermione,” Sirius repeated. “I want to try this between us.”

Hermione considered him a long moment. Finally, she nodded.

“Alright, Sirius. I’m willing to try.”

They kissed like they both meant it.


End file.
